


Back in my days, everyone was gay

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Dean Winchester, M/M, Prompt Fic, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sometimes it was just too easy to embarrasse Dean...and Gabriel had to take advantage of it.





	Back in my days, everyone was gay

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I did a...thing...

 

  


It was another dinner, somewhere in yet another state with yet another case. Nothing out of order or unusual. The only strange thing that day was the group of four in the diner. Two hunters, one angel, and one archangel sitting together over burgers and milkshakes couldn’t be found just anywhere.   
  
“I tell you Dean-O… Alexander the Great, you would have liked him. Knew how to throw a party and everything… sadly he was always mommy’s little boy. He conquered so much of the known world at the time and all for dear ol’ Mommy. Couldn’t think for himself except on the battlefield. Good strategist, bad in every other situation… and gay as a pride parade can be. You could have printed that on his armor and it couldn’t have been more obvious.”   
  


Gabriel pointed with one of his fries on a poster behind Dean. In colourful letters on a black ground, there hung a banner with a big caption line; **“I am a froot loop in a world of Cheerios.”**  
  
Snorting, Sam went back to his burger, chicken with cheese and avocado, and watched his brother turn red before he focused entirely on his burger while Castiel studied the poster with a confused head tilt. “I don’t understand that reference, and there seems to be a spelling mistake in the word fruit.”   
  
Gabriel laughed and slapped his brother on the back and the way Castiel grunted Gabriel hadn’t been holding back on his strength. “Don’t worry brother. I’m sure Dean-O can explain that reference to you… and other things too, I’m sure… just like with Alexander.”   
  
Dean was moving his fries around on his plate without eating him. “Yeah, like everyone was gay in the earlier times,” Dean mumbled before he bit into his burger while he tried to avoid looking at Castiel.   
  
Clicking with his tongue, Gabriel leered at Dean. “You can bet that sweet ass of yours that back in my day everybody was gay! Why do you think the people in Greece and Italy produced so much olive oil? Not for their cooking skills, that’s for sure.”   
  
Sam started to laugh before he coughed on his fries. Gabriel slapped him on the back a few times before the hunter could breathe again. “Ah, the damn gag reflex. It’s a sucker you humans have it.” While Sam tried to regain his breath, Dean grumbled something under his breath, and Castiel looked even more confused.   
  


“Don’t worry Dean-O; your brother doesn’t have to worry about his gag reflex with me because I don’t have one and having one with him might be fatal. But if you like being choked, he's the right guy to be on your knees for.” Now Gabriel was back to openly leering at Dean. “And should you finally be able to pull that stick out of your ass you have my blessing to defile my brother… it’s what I plan to do to yours anyway.”  
  
With a last grin to Dean and an audible snap, Gabriel and Sam were gone. Leaving a confused angel and a flustered hunter behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
